Hakuda
Hakuda (白打, Hand-to-Hand Combat) is the Shinigami discipline of hand-to-hand fighting and using the entire body as a weapon. Hakuda determines the user's power, attacking speed, and reflexes. It excels at taking the fight in close and hard and coming out alive. Against a barrier or similar numbered defense, normal unarmed or Hakuda-weapon strikes may deal 10% of the user's Hakuda stat as damage per round. Hakuda Techniques *'Sekkinsen' (接近戦, Close-quarters Fighting): This allows the user to stand toe-to-toe with bare hands against weapons, pitting skill against skill. A Hakuda user has a chance to twist their body out of the way or parry an enemy blade without automatically getting cut as long as the attacker isn't 50% more skilled than they are, but even someone on equal footing will prove a challenge. :: Requirements: 1,000 Hakuda *'Wari Dokuro' (割髑髏, Cracked Skull): When a hand-to-hand specialist is up close and personal, it bodes ill for their opponent. A solid strike to the opponent's skull will shock their brains, making it difficult to use special attacks or cast spells. This technique costs 500 reiatsu and will increase the cost of all special attacks, Shunpo, Kidō, and other reiatsu-using abilities by 250 during the following round. Quincies' ability to use Shūhaku remains unaffected. :: Requirements: 2,000 Hakuda *'Datsugoku Shū' (脱獄囚, Escaped Prisoner): As long as a skilled hand-to-hand practitioner can move at least one limb by a small amount, they can manage to break free of some restraints. Requiring a combination of finesse and brute force, the user can escape from their bindings in one turn. This technique costs 1,000 reiatsu and is effective on bindings that cost up to twice that much. :: Requirements: 4,000 Hakuda *'Taikaku Kakōgan'(体格花崗岩, Granite Constitution): A Hakuda user knows true mastery of their body, and as part of that they must protect that body in all ways. The use of this technique fortifies the user, both inside and out, in an attempt to drive out foreign substances and reiatsu as well as fend off physical attacks. This lasts for one round and costs 2,000 reiatsu. It restores balance to the user's body, cleansing all positive and negative effects up to half of the cost, strongest effects first. During this round, the user can physically block attacks equal to their Hakuda. :: Requirements: 5,000 Hakuda *'Kinkyūhasshin' (緊急発進, Scrambling): A more focused and devastating attack to the opponent's head, this ability leaves the target's mind scrambled for a round. This is only effective once every 4th round. Imbuing 1,000 reiatsu into the strike, any special attacks, Shunpo, or spells the target uses in the following round have their cost increased by 500. A Quincy's ability to use their Shūhaku is unaffected. :: Requirements: 6,000 Hakuda *'Shutsugoku' (出獄, Released from Prison): Against particularly difficult bindings, a true Hakuda master still has options. With a concentrated focus of physical strength and raw spiritual power, the practitioner of this technique can escape some of the most difficult bindings, even when all their limbs are immobilized. Such an exertion requires 3,000 reiatsu but can break free of any binding up to twice that cost. :: Requirements: 8,000 Hakuda *'Taikaku Chūtetsu' (体格鋳鉄, Cast-iron Constitution): Reiatsu courses through the user's body, burns furiously on the surface of it. Taikaku Chūtetsu is the greatest expression of a Hakuda-user's mastery over their body. Some of the most insidious of unnatural effects are burned away from the practitioner once this is activated. While active, the user may ignore almost any blow, their hardened body shunting off most attacks. This ability costs 10,000 reiatsu. The burning energy coats the user's skin as a persistent barrier worth 10,000 reiatsu, and immediately removes all positive and negative effects to the user's body (directly cutting into the barrier by the cost of the effects in place), strongest effects first. This lasts for 5 rounds or until the barrier is whittled down. :: Requirements: 10,000 Hakuda